


Comfort

by Aeris444



Series: Our times together [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin finally tells the truth to Arthur





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread. Follows [Time for answers](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/1355236.html) in my "Our times together" series.

Arthur was trembling. Merlin didn’t know what to do. He had known these revelations would be hard to hear. He had imagined a thousand times how it would happen but he had never thought about that scenario. Arthur was supposed to remember everything by himself when he would reach 18 years old. Merlin had never thought he would have to tell him everything. But he had done it.

  


He had told Arthur about their past lives, about Camelot, about the magic, about Arthur’s demise… He had told him everything… Nearly everything. Merlin hadn’t talked about their shared feelings and the bond that had existed between the King and the Sorcerer. 

  


“Are you alright?” Merlin asked, putting his hand on Arthur’s shoulder to comfort him.

  


“I...I don’t know” Arthur honestly answered. 

  


Merlin was afraid he had made a mistake by telling Arthur the truth. Was the boy believing him? Had he been ready for that?

  


“Do you want something to drink?” Merlin offered in a clumsy try to comfort the boy.

  


Arthur finally looked at him. He had kept his eyes on the floor since Merlin had finished his account.

  


“Do… Do you have hot chocolate?”

  


Arthur suddenly seemed even younger than he was and guilt invaded Merlin’s heart.

  


“Of course.”

  


Merlin cowardly retreated into the kitchen. There he started to prepare the hot chocolate, millions of thoughts swirling in his mind. 

  


As the milk boiled, Merlin remembered Arthur’s love for cinnamon… Old Arthur’s love. But it seemed that the young Arthur shared a lot of things with his ancestor so Merlin added a pinch of cinnamon to the chocolate and put everything in a mug before going back in the lounge.

  


“Here.” 

  


Arthur took the mug and smelled the chocolate before tasting it.

  


“Mmm… It’s delicious.” 

  


He took another sip and looked at Merlin, surprised.

  


“How did you know I love cinnamon?”

  


“You’ve always loved it,” Merlin answered with a knowing smile.


End file.
